jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Gefilde von Makem Te
miniatur|250px|rechts|Die Gefilde von [[Makem Te.]] Die Gefilde von Makem Te sind ein Gebiet auf dem Planeten Makem Te, der den einheimischen Swokes Swokes seit Jahrtausenden als Friedhof für Verstorbene dient und inzwischen fast einen gesamten Kontinent einnimmt. Anlässlich des Jahrestags der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik wurde das Stelenfeld im Jahr 10000 VSY in die Liste Die Zwanzig Wunder der Galaxis des Historikers Vicendi aufgenommen. Beschreibung und Geschichte Bei der ersten orbitalen Untersuchung des Planeten identifizierten republikanische Wissenschaftler das Gräberfeld zunächst fälschlich als Eiskappe, mussten diese Feststellung später jedoch revidieren. Seitdem gilt das riesige Gebiet als die größte Sehenswürdigkeit des Planeten und hat gleichsam Forscher und Touristen angelockt. Seit Jahrtausenden wird jedem verstorbenen Swokes Swokes eine eigene Stelle aus hellem polierten Stein gewidmet, wodurch sich das Gräberfeld bis zum heutigen Tag fast über den gesamten Kontinent erstreckt und mit seinen jeweils 2300 Kilometern im Durchmesser etwa 10% der Planetenoberfläche einnimmt. Die Instandhaltung und Fortführung der Monumente erfordert regelmäßig große Aufwendungen hinsichtlich Kapital und Arbeit seitens der planetaren Regierung, die zu diesem Zweck eine eigene Verwaltungsbehörde mit Sitz in der Hauptstadt Tausend Tausend eingerichtet hat. So arbeiten beispielsweise mehrere Millionen Einheimischer allein als Buchhalter der Todesfälle und sonstiger Aufzeichnungen im Zusammenhang mit dem Stelenfeld. Nach dem Tod werden die Körper der Swokes Swokes entweder verbrannt oder zur Verarbeitung zu Glücksamuletten in kleine Stücke zerteilt. Die jeweils zwei mal zwei Meter auf dem Gebiet einnehmenden Stelen werden in der Kultur der Einheimischen als Sitz der Seele der verstorbenen Angehörigen angesehen, weshalb die Monumente oftmals mit Gaben, Wertgegenständen und Bildern dekoriert werden. Pilger müssen sich vor dem Betreten der Gefilde an bestimmten Zugängen registrieren und eine Gebühr von 500 Credits entrichten, um die nötigen Gaben zu erhalten sowie die zeremoniellen Roben, deren Farbgestaltung zum Durchqueren der jeweiligen Zonen berechtigte. Auch wenn die strikten Anweisungen für das Betreten des Stelenfelds genau befolgt wurden, kamen immer wieder Pilger hier zu Tode, da sie entweder der Dehydration, Hitzschlägen oder Angriffen von Schingas zum Opfer fielen. Aus diesem Grund patrouillieren regelmäßig Angestellte der Gefilde-Verwaltung die Pfade zwischen den Stelen, um einerseits nach verschollenen Pilgern Ausschau zu halten als auch um Schäden an den Bauten zu registrieren. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges entgingen die Gefilde von Makem Te nur knapp der Zerstörung, als Schiffe der Neuen Republik ein Kriegsschiff der Invasoren im Orbit des Planeten abschossen und das Wrack nur unweit der Grenzen des Stelenfelds niederging. Hinter den Kulissen Die Gefilde von Makem Te sind hinsichtlich der Weltwunder-Referenzen wahrscheinlich an das Mausoleum von Halikarnassos angelehnt, weisen allerdings auch Parallelen zu den Grabmonumenten außerhalb römischer Städte auf. Autor Daniel Wallace gab als Inspiration für die Beschreibung der Grabstätten in Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds an, dass der Borobudur-Tempel in Indonesien eine größere Rolle gespielt hat.Daniel Wallace via Facebook: „It wasn't based on anything in particular but I'd say the temple at Borobudur in Indonesia probably played some part.“ Quellen *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gedenkstätten Kategorie:Spirituelle Orte Kategorie:Orte auf Makem Te Kategorie:Die Zwanzig Wunder der Galaxis en:Tract of Makem Te nl:Tract Kategorie:Legends